


The Ministry Six Call For Industrial Action

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters are actually actors, F/M, Self-Insert, Spoilers, Union meeting, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), industrial action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with the way a certain Author of various fan fiction stories called Tom has been treating then, the cast of his stories have voted for industrial action, led by their Union Representative, Hermione Potter. We find out what their problems are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ministry Six Call For Industrial Action

**Author's Note:**

> The Ministry Six Call For Industrial Action – Rating T
> 
> Summary – Fed up with the way the Author of various fan fiction stories has been treating then, the cast of his stories have voted for industrial action, led by their Union Representative, Hermione Potter. We find out what their problems are.
> 
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Neville/Ginny
> 
> Warnings – Contains bashing of myself and spoilers to some of my stories...

**Potter Manor, Spondon, Derbyshire, England**

**4th May 2016**

The Ministry Six were sitting in the lounge of the ancestral home of their friend Harry Potter, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter when his wife, Hermione Potter slammed the file she was reading down on the coffee table.

"That...that...that pea brained, tea spoon licking, inbred idiot. I can't believe this!" she said, getting angrier by the second. "Have you read any of this stuff?"

Harry put his copy of the file that Hermione was reading down and rubbed his wife's back. "It is a bit shocking! I didn't think he would stoop so low as thinking of a story where you were my Concubine, all because of a few outbursts. I hope the others have read this as I know they would go on strike!"

"Do you think that Tom fellow who we work for now has a Nargle infestation?" Luna Weasley, the long time wife of Ron Weasley, said, enjoying sitting on her husbands lap. "I mean, so far he's put Harry in relationships with most of the women in your year, along with some of my year too!"

"I still can't get over the plans for him to pair Harry up with Pansy Parkinson and Neville with Hermione." Her husband, Ron said, frowning, "And then he goes and starts writing a story with Harry is believed to have raped Hermione!"

"And then there's the story he is writing where I am married to Harry along with Susan Bones and I have had to put the Ferret under the Imperius to have my wicked way with him whilst Harry is having sex with Hermione!" Ginny Longbottom, wife of Neville, said, very angry with what she was to be forced to do. She wanted to be faithful to her husband, the heir to the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom but was fed up with the author's constant machinations towards her. "He's worse than that Rowling woman. I swear she is Skeeter in disguise!"

"Yeah, she made me marry Hannah Abbot in her story, made Harry lose his parents along with his sister, and put my parents in St Mungos too!" Neville said, getting annoyed. "I think it is time that we get together with the rest of our friends and put in for Industrial Action!"

The remaining members of the quintet agreed with their friend and sent their various Patronuses as messengers to their friends and family in order for a meeting to be arranged, a meeting which could spell the end to their jobs.

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**6th May 2016**

"COMRADES! WE HAVE A CHANCE!" Hermione shouted over the cheers of her union members. After a few minutes, allowing for the crowd to calm down, she knew it was time. "Vote now and you will be able to take industrial action against the person that we call an author."

"What about you Hermione?" her mother shouted across the Great Hall. "I mean, in the new story that the bloody author has started which he calls With Friends Like These, he wants us to disown you for being a witch!"

"I am voting for strike action, along with Harry. He is saying that the bloody 'author' is taking liberties with us all." Hermione said, thumping her hand on the dais. "I mean, in his story called The Betrothal Situation he wants to make me his concubine whilst he is going to marry Susan, Flora and Hestia!"

"And he has the bloody cheek to have my colleague Jugson murder me in that story!" Amelia Bones shouted from the audience. "I thought I was more than useful to the DMLE!"

"I know Amy, I didn't even get to have a betrothal contract with you!" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic said. "Its not fair at all!"

Over the next week and a half, the assembled crowed put their vote in the ballot box, intent on deciding once and for all on if they were going on strike or not.

**The Book Nook, Kinver, Staffordshire, England**

**4th June 2016**

The six adults who formed the Ministry Six were standing alongside their friends and family outside The Book Nook, the office of the author of the various stories that union members have been complaining about. Hermione and Harry had placards stating their reasons for going on strike, along with Amelia Bones, Frank Longbottom and Luna Weasley.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the person who claimed to be the author who was only known to most people as 'Tom', apparated into the square opposite the book shop. Stepping towards the assembled picketers, he pulled from his pocket a 13 ¾ Sycamore wood and Unicorn hair core wand.

Harry recognised the young man approaching them as a member of Gryffindor House that he had taught during his time as a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Hello Tom." Harry said. "Sorry about this but it seems that everyone is annoyed that you seem to be creating stories using us as actors and then making us do loads of stupid things."

"I'm sorry Professor Potter, but the Muggles want me to create stories where you folks are in various situations." Tom said, smiling. "That's why I created the initial scripts and then got you folks to act them out. Once I did them and you did the acting, I would write them out in full-length stories for the Muggles to read."

"Surely that is a breach of the Statue of Secrecy?" Ginny asked, wondering why a wizard would be writing stories for Muggles.

"Not if I deny it is real to the Muggles!" Tom replied, hoping to avoid a discussion over legalities and what not. "Anyway, when will you stop striking as I really want to get these stories written!"

"It's a seven day strike." Hermione said, in her role as union representative. "Until then you cannot write any stories or get us to act them out, even using Polyjuice potion!"

"But…but…" Tom started. "Surely that means that the Muggles will become bored!"

"That's your lookout Mr!" Daphne Greengrass, who was at the back of the strikers, said. "And we intend to strike again this time next month too!"

Falling to his knees, Tom started crying, annoyed that he was unable to create any stories without his actors. ' _Oh well,_ ' he thought, apparating home, ' _At least I can upload some new stories next week!_ ' And with that, he arrived home, some new story ideas already growing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter. All rights to their various owners/creators.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.
> 
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
